Judith's Casting Call
by We'reTheOnesWhoWrite
Summary: Rick and Michonne's baby girl has always had the entire Grimes household wrapped around her finger but roles are changing as the family grows. After a serious injury, will her parents see eye to eye on how to handle their little girl? Can Carl get over his guilt? Will Judith learn a lesson about growing up in time to meet the newest member of the family?
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

Starting us off is **Tigerwalk** She's known in some circles as one of the Queens of Angst but she does characterization and dissects the Grimes family in such a compelling way you're sure to be wrapped up in her work. She brings a bit of everything in this one while striking a perfect balance.

So get comfy….this is a special, heartfelt one…

Be sure to stay tuned for the next chapter brought to you by comewithnattah.

 **-We're The Ones Who Write**

* * *

"It's hot, man. I'm tellin' ya." Shane hung his elbow out of the window of the cruiser, the scorching sun heating the metal to an almost unbearable temperature.

"Sounds painful," Rick said, with a mouthful of cheeseburger.

"You would say that, man. Imma tell Michonne about it. You'll thank me later."

Rick finished chewing and reached for his soda, giving his partner a cautionary look over the straw as he sipped. "I'm not sure any of that story is appropriate to tell another man's wife."

"Fine," Shane relented, "but you're missing out."

Rick turned to look out his own window with a smirk, knowing damn well he wasn't missing anything with Michonne. He didn't need to let Shane in on that, though. He wiped at his brow with the back of his hand, then fiddled with the air conditioning again before accepting defeat. The fifteen year old vehicle hadn't had a tune up in longer than he could remember and the barely chilled air tumbling leisurely out of the vents couldn't compete with the mid-July, Georgia temperatures.

"How's 'Chonne taking this heat, man? She bout ready to pop anyway, can't be enjoyin' this."

"She's making do. She's still at work and you know those old stone walls in the courthouse stay nice and cold." He glanced at his watch, noting that it was just about the time she would be heading to lunch herself, and he fought the urge to call her and remind her to stay somewhere cool, and make sure to bring plenty of water. He knew she was getting irritated at his hovering, but it was in his nature to try to protect her, even if she didn't need it.

Days like this were usually busy with escalating tempers and people who were on the brink of delinquency being pushed over the edge by the torture of barely being able to breath the thick air. Today, however, they had managed to get an entire forty-five minute lunch break in and had nowhere in particular to be when they finished.

"Slow day," Shane mused, as if he had been reading Rick's mind.

"Don't jinx it." Rick crumpled up the paper wrapper from his lunch, stuffing all of the trash in the bag that the meal had come in, then held it out for Shane to do the same. No sooner had he given his superstitious admonition did the radio spring to life with static, followed by the nasally voice of Irene on dispatch summoning them away from their lull.

" _Units in the area of Main and Oak streets, we have a call regarding a motor vehicle accident involving a pedestrian. Please respond."_

"That'd be us," Shane sighed. Rick gave him an 'I told you so' eye roll before turning the ignition, and putting the car in drive. Shane grabbed the trash they'd collected and tossed the bag out the window into a can they passed as his partner spun out of the parking spot and headed downtown.

 **...**

"Fronta the convenience store," Shane pointed, as they approached the scene where they could already see a crowd gathered, some of them shouting and flagging them down. Rick maneuvered through a sea of vehicles, all angling toward the curb and out of the way of the blaring lights and sirens, before coming to a halt a few spaces down from the car that seemed to be the focal point of the group. He threw the gear shift into park and hopped out just as a hysterical blonde woman, whom he recognized from the barber shop across the street, rushed to meet him.

"What's goin' on, Jessie?" he asked, as he made his way at a quick clip down the sidewalk.

"Rick, oh my God," she said, tears streaming from her eyes, "she's talking...she...she's asking for you, actually."

Rick raised an eyebrow at her as he walked, questioning who the woman was referring to. The call hadn't mentioned any identifying characteristics of either party. He glanced around over the heads of the gathering crowd he was squeezing through, suddenly terrified he might see Michonne's car in the chaotic scene

"Make a path," he heard Shane say from his spot ahead of him, as the people began to push into one another to allow the officers past. Rick got the distinct feeling they were all staring at him though, and his heart nearly stopped when his partner skidded to a halt in front of them, looking back over his shoulder at Rick before jogging the last couple steps and dropping to his knee.

"Is it Michonne?" he asked nervously, to the woman who seemed to both be leading him and simultaneously keeping him from arriving too quickly with her dramatic fussing. Placing a hand on her shoulder and gently pushing her out of his way, he said his wife's name again to anyone who was listening. Just as Jessie opened her mouth to answer though, the red, tear streaked face of his son appeared before him from the curb, where he stood being consoled by an older couple neither of them knew. He squinted, momentarily disoriented by the sight, then his gaze dropped to the ground where, to his horror, he saw his daughter lying on the concrete, her head now in Shane's lap.

"Judith," he cried, dropping down beside his partner and picking the little girl's hand up in his. "Are you ok, baby?"

Judith began sobbing louder when she spotted him, and immediately attempted to crawl her way into his arms, as Shane held her shoulders. Rick leaned over her on his hands and knees, and let her wrap one of her little arms around his neck. "Shhh," he soothed, looking up frantically at Shane who was inspecting the little girl for injuries as she clung to her daddy. "Stay still, baby."

"Is it your arm, sweetheart?" Shane asked, noting the way she was cradling the other in her lap.

She didn't answer. She continued to cry into Rick's shirt, and Shane removed his radio from his shoulder and began relaying details to the ambulance already en route.

"What the hell happened?" Rick yelled, turning his head as best he could from Judith's vice grip to glare at the gathering crowd, as if they were all somehow responsible. His narrowed gaze fell on a man leaning against the storefront, his arms wrapped around his shoulders, rocking back and forth as a few people spoke with him. "Were you drivin'?" he growled loudly at the man from his spot on his knees.

"Dad," Carl said, breaking free of the woman who had been offering him a bit of comfort. "I was...she just ran out...it was an accident."

"They're five minutes out, Rick," Shane said, just as they heard the sirens whining in the distance.

"Baby, you gotta tell us where it hurts, ok?" he begged into his daughter's curly blonde ponytail. He gently removed her good arm from his neck and ran his eyes up and down her face, finding a couple of raw, red marks on her cheek, obviously caused by the pavement. His pulse began to quicken at the sight. "Did you hit your head, sweety?"

"Mmmhmm," Judith sobbed, her breath catching in her lungs as she tried to speak. "It hurts, daddy."

Rick wasn't even aware of the ambulance staff approaching as he cradled her as best he could and continued to search her for any signs, good or bad, of her condition.

"Rick," he heard a voice say, "We gotta get in to take a look." He looked over his shoulder and saw his friend Bob Stookey attempting to nudge his way past him and Shane to examine the girl. Reluctantly, he moved aside with a parting kiss to her forehead and a promise to be right behind Bob the whole time.

As Bob moved to take his place, he suddenly remembered Carl and turned to look for his teenage son. He spotted the boy trembling and, though his first inclination was to lay into him for whatever could have possibly led to his sister's injuries, he softened at the sight of his his guilt stricken eyes. He reached out and pulled the boy by the arm into a strong embrace, clutching the back of his head against his chest.

"I'm sorry, Dad," Carl mumbled into Rick's khaki colored uniform shirt, already damp with Judy's tears.

Rick pulled away, glancing at Judith who seemed to be breathing a little easier due to Bob's friendly grin and knack for dealing with young patients. "How did this happen?" he asked, looking back at his son and trying his best to keep his frayed nerves from showing in his voice.

"We were arguing," Carl confessed. "She got mad and pulled out of my hand, and before I knew it she was off the curb and in the street. The guy didn't have a chance to stop."

Rick returned his gaze to the man whom he had deduced was the driver, content to see Shane was questioning him at the moment. "Arguin' about what?" he asked with exasperation. "She's seven, Carl. What could be so important to fight with her about?"

"I wasn't fighting...she was mad at me 'cause I said she wasn't going to be the youngest anymore once Michonne has the baby." He hung his head as he spoke, obviously aware of how the story sounded after the fact.

"Carl!" Rick said, bringing his fingers to the bridge of his nose and pinching hard.

"I didn't know she'd get so mad, dad. I was just giving her a hard time."

Rick shook his head at the ground and took a deep breath, steadying the rapid pace that was starting to over take his heartbeat. "I have to call Michonne," he said, suddenly. The realization had wrenched him from the conversation and straight into his own head, running through how he was going to tell her about this. "This isn't over," he said to Carl, before turning back to Bob and his partner who were standing from the ground.

"How is she?" he asked, his temporary anger swinging back toward fear, like a lurching ship that threatened to make him seasick.

"I think she's got a concussion," Bob said, "and her arm is definitely broken. We're gonna transport her to the hospital."

"Ok," he agreed, feeling a lump forming in his throat. He dropped back down to his knee as Bob's partner wheeled the gurney from the back of the ambulance over to where she lay. "Judy, we're gonna get to ride in the back of the ambulance," he said, with all of the serenity he could muster. "Isn't that exciting?"

Judy nodded her head as Rick scooped an arm under her legs and the other around her shoulders, careful of her new, temporary sling. "Are you coming with me?" she asked, clutching his shirt as he tried to set her on the rolling bed. "Of course, baby. Let Bob strap you in, ok? Carl will walk with you. I just have to call your mama. She's gonna want to come to the hospital right away to see you. I'll be right there."

"Ok, daddy," she sniffled, releasing him and looking cautiously at Bob who was waiting behind him to take over.

Shane approached them then, laying a hand on Judith's knee and giving her a comforting smile. "Be a big girl, Judy, ok? Everything is gonna be just fine."

"You got this?" Rick asked, pulling his phone out of his pocket and turning his shoulder to talk to Shane privately.

"Ain't much to get, brother. Pretty straight forward. Guy is shaken up, but there's no need to take him in. It was just an accident."

"Alright," Rick agreed, slightly disheartened that there would be no one to bear the brunt of the anger building in his chest, but confident in his partner's assessment. "Listen, can you get somebody else down here to clear this scene? I need you to do something for me."

"Of course, man. What is it?"

"I gotta call Michonne," he said holding his phone up for emphasis. "I don't want her driving down there."

"Say no more, Rick. I'll call Leon down here, and I'll go get her myself."

"Thank you, Shane."

Shane clapped a hand on Rick's shoulder, turning back to the cruiser to call in their back up and head off to the courthouse, while Rick used a shaky hand to dial his wife's number. He pressed the buttons that would connect them, and leaned against a parked car in the blazing hot sun, praying she would answer right away.

He got his wish when, after the second ring, her cheery voice greeted him, blissfully unaware of the reason for his midday call.

"Michonne," he croaked out, the tremble in his voice surprising him. "Judy's been in an accident."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

Bringing the second part of this dynamic tale is **Comewithnattah**. She's known for putting her own spin on things and this chapter is no different. Nattah always brings the heat so let's dig in and see what she has in store.

 **-We're The Ones Who Write**

* * *

Shane was still trying to convince Michonne to calm down, even though she sat quietly with a stoic gaze out into the traffic ahead. She had been that way since he picked her up from the front of the courthouse and ferried her and her big belly into the front seat of the squad car.

"Chonne you okay over there?" He glanced at Michonne quickly then nervously put his eyes right back on the road. The thought of getting in an accident, himself, while bringing Michonne to the hospital was a heartstopping thought as he imagined explaining that to his best friend. He swallowed thickly, the heat of the day and the adrenaline evaporating all the moisture on his tongue. "Judy's gonna be fine. So don't worry. She's just a bit banged up. It looks worse than it is. But she'll be okay. She gonna be fine. Don't worry."

"Shane." Michonne finally stilled his nervous rambling, still trained on the brief sights in front of her being pulled out of view by their rate of speed. "Just get me there in one piece." She said attempting a smile. "I'm okay."

Michonne wasn't okay, though. The shaky words of consolation being delivered by Shane were not really helping. She wanted to, but she couldn't fall apart with her present company. _She's with her daddy, thank God. Rick is there with both of them._ She tried to calm herself with that thought and it worked to some extent. Only now she felt bad that she wasn't there with them. She tried to hide the rogue tear that slipped down her cheek, not wanting to hear Shane repeat his clumsy attempts to comfort her.

….

The first person she saw was Carl in the waiting area of the emergency room.

"Carl?" She said walking briskly toward where he sat hunched over in a chair as far away as he could be from the crowd of ailing people scattered throughout the space. He rose to his feet pensively, and wrapped his arms around the top of her jutting middle.

She kissed his head as he burst into tears, "I'm sorry. It was my fault."

"It was an accident, Kiddo. That means it's nobody's fault."

"Dad's really mad at me."

"I'm sure dad's upset, but he's not mad at you, Carl. Come on. Let's go find your sister."

"That's okay. I'll wait out here."

"Carl…" She looked back at him expectantly. "She's going to be asking for you."

"Just tell her I'm out here waiting for them to patch her up." He gave her a weak smile and sat back in the spot she'd found him in. She didn't like how he was sounding at all. She wanted to sit down beside him and have one of their heart to hearts, but her little girl was actually the emergency she was there for. She decided to get back to the sentimental young man once Judith was squared away. "Michonne," Carl called her back with fresh tears welling, "and tell her I'm sorry."

A nurse pointed Michonne to exam room four and she power walked there, wincing as she pressed her palm back against the little rise rolling across her stomach. She pulled back the curtain and found Judith cuddled up to her daddy's chest. Her eyes were puffy from her earlier panicky cries and her uneven inhales rose her little body jerkily with every breath.

Michonne could see the threadlike lacerations made from the gravel mixed into the asphalt of their quaint little town's rarely gridlocked streets. She had kissed her baby girl goodbye this morning, reminding her to be on her best behavior for her brother. It was a necessary reminder for Judith Grimes.

She had talked to her little rascally blonde only an hour ago when Judith called to ask if she could walk to the store at the end of their block for a strawberry shortcake ice cream. Michonne had agreed as long as she held her brother's hand. After a quick bathroom break and a short conversation at Andrea's desk, Michonne's phone rang again. This time it was the sound of Rick's voice kicking her in the gut.

The contrast of the beet red color of road rash on Judith's milky skin was nearly a horror for Michonne to see in patches up her leg, down her upper arm and across nearly one half of her face. So quickly, too quickly, life can transport you from a typical, sluggish day to an ordeal you'd never have thought possible when the sun came up. Michonne wanted to cry now, too, but she couldn't upset Judith, so she took a deep breath and pushed her tears down underneath it.

Feeling her daddy shift in his chair toward the moving pink curtain, the little one lifted her wobbly head a bit when Michonne entered the room. Rick finally took his own breath when he saw his wife. He had been letting tears slip now and then thinking how, if things would have turned out differently, he wouldn't have even seen Judith's smile at all today or ever again. His early shift sent him out of the house in the dark of the morning with only Michonne's kiss. And though the day's events had him rethinking his early morning routine, it was still only Michonne's attention that he needed in this moment.

Rick spoke into Judith's hair, "Look honey, it's your mama."

"Mama, a car made me fall down." Judith's voice came out soft and sweet, a far departure from her usual spark plug nature.

"It did?" Michonne nearly faltered as her bottom lip began to quiver. She braced herself on Rick's shoulder, remembering her adjusted center of gravity, and smoothed her hand over Judith's tangled mess of yellow curls, tinged with a little blood. "Are you okay?"

Judith shook her head weakly. "My arm got broke.

Michonne looked to Rick for confirmation. He answered only with apologetic eyes. Shane had probably told her as much, but she honestly had not been listening to her wordy chauffeur in the least.

"But daddy can fix it." Judith said in a dreamy voice. "Daddy can fix everything. He can use his tools in the shed."

Michonne looked at Rick and they shared a smile. Michonne's face betrayed her confusion over Judith's irrational idea. Her husband brought her up to speed with the current situation. "They had to give her a lil' sumthin' so they could set the bone. She wouldn't let anyone touch it. I made them do it before you got here. She's high as a kite." He found a reason to chuckle. "She's been sayin' crazy stuff for the past twenty minutes. Just go with it. She'll be sorta out of it for awhile. We're waitin' for her cast."

"Daddy?"

"Yeah, baby girl?"

"I need a pink cast with purple glitter, daddy."

"Oh, that would be pretty." Rick indulged her sweetly. "We'll ask the nurse, okay?"

Judith nodded slowly. Her eyes were heavy but she managed to look up at Michonne."What do you think mama?"

"That _would_ be so pretty. Michonne said in hushed excitement. "I think daddy's absolutely right."

"You think daddy's handsome, too. And daddy is strong. And he has all the tools in the shed. But we can't touch them because they're not for playing. He's so good at making stuff. He made my dollhouse and fixed my drawer with Philip's head…" Judith said, making her parent's smile. She would stand right beside her dad, asking him the name and function of every instrument he'd pick up. Rick was proud that she'd remembered. "... and Daddy made the tent when we go camping… but daddy why'd you make that baby in mama's tummy? You already got a baby."

…..

Michonne woke up from a much needed nap. She looked at the clock, then around the room for signs of Rick. Her full bladder flattened under the weight of the baby boy in her womb. She waddled to the toilet in her oversized sleep shirt, then out of her bedroom searching for her husband and kids.

Michonne heard the sound of Judith's chatter and went to check the precocious little girl's progress on the overhaul of her room that had become a pig stye over the past few days. Her mother decreed it be presentable by the time she woke up. Coming to stand at the threshold, she found her husband too. Michonne stood silently at the door, unobserved by the two usual partners in crime. Judith sat at her tiny white shabby chic table set with her dolls playing the talkative hostess and refilling tea cups with piping hot chamomile air.

Michonne saw Rick close Judith's dresser drawers with his hips, the contents of which were full of neatly folded bright and playful textiles. She watched for a moment more as Rick gathered an armful of scattered sandals and sneakers and deposited them neatly on her closet floor. Michonne cleared her throat, loud and deliberate, and the two oblivious occupants of the room jumped with guilty expressions.

Rick seemed to accept his fate immediately as Judith spoke up in a rush of contrite explanation, "Daddy was only helping, mama. I put all the toys away."

"Really, baby girl?" Michonne asked suspiciously. "Because it looks like you're _playing_ with your toys, not putting them away…" Judith looked around at the mess of her play area and recognized the uselessness of further perjuring herself. "Can I speak to you for a moment, daddy?"

Michonne had been clear: They couldn't keep treating Judith like an invalid. She was rotten enough as it was and Michonne was determined to bring Andre home to a big brother and a _big sister_. Not a competitor. When they found out she was pregnant, Rick had grudgingly agreed to cut back on coddling the daddy's girl so much. But her accident had kicked his spoiling nature back into high gear.

Once Michonne laid down to take her beloved Saturday nap, Judith tip-toed in her mother's room and made sure she was sleeping. Then she went to charm her daddy into doing her dark bidding using her bright blue eyes and snaggletoothed grin. When she interrupted the tinkering he was doing in his shed and asked him to help her clean her room while she made him fake tea and doughnuts, he had caved. Soon into the tea party, he noticed he wasn't actually helping as much as he was just cleaning her room for her. Rick chuckled at how she had hustled him and knew she got it honest from Michonne Grimes.

Now, caught red handed, he wanted to know how much trouble he was in. Was he about to be questioned as a witness to Judith's crimes or on trial for his own. "Is this a subpoena or a summons?" He asked sheepishly with a smile.

As mad as Michonne was she couldn't ignore the curl in the corner of his lips that was serving her tall, dark and handsome devil. She didn't answer him. She only narrowed her eyes to demonstrate and bolster her seriousness... and also to blur his rugged good looks. She waved him forward and he came with his tail between his bowed legs. Rick squeezed past Michonne's heavily pregnant body into the hallway, still smirking like the problem kid on his way to the principal. "Judy, I want this room clean, sweetie, and I want _you_ to do it."

Michonne remembered, then, that her daughter had one other possible minion. "Carl!" She called and he opened the door to his room, giving him a clear view past his parents, into his little sister's abode. "Carl, your sister is cleaning her room by herself, okay? She doesn't need help."

Michonne said, nodding at Rick to start walking.

Carl silently watched his parents walk toward their room and then looked back to Judith who was doing the most directing her version of puppy dog eyes straight into her brother's heart. Judith picked up a toy with her injured arm and dropped it, grimacing through pain as fake as her tea time feast. She held her pink cast dramatically. Carl was still deeply remorseful about his role in her accident. He was nearly as malleable as Rick when it came to being wrapped around the rule-breaker's little finger. His guilt was like a wound, made even more painful by his father's ongoing disappointment. Michonne told him many times that it wasn't his fault but Rick's demeanor, although unintentional, said different.

It was a rule in the Grimes household that any disagreement requiring a "talk" talk would take place in private. Rick and Lori had the same rule, but Carl often heard their war of words through the walls. So the new family's rule also included no raised voices during disagreements. They stood in front of one another on Rick's side of the bed, furthest from the locked bedroom door. Michonne was ready to wear him out with some furious whispers. Though she didn't really have to open her mouth, her face said it all.

"Michonne.." Rick began, trying to placate her in advance of the coming castigation.

"Nope. Overruled."

Rick chuckled, crossing his arms. He wrinkled his brows in confusion. "Your _name_ is overruled?"

"You know what I mean."

"Okay…"

Michonne continued waving her hands in protest, "Nothing you say is admissible. We talked about this, Rick. We agreed. You said you agreed!" She pulled her volume in on a glance toward the door. "Judy needs to be given more responsibilities and expected to behave like a big girl. She's old enough..."

Whenever Michonne turned into Claire Huxtable with the lawyer speak, Rick knew she was pissed. He put his hands up to calm her down. She was already into her closing arguments before he'd said two words. "Hold on Mrs. Grimes, may I answer?"

His wife crossed her arms atop her belly. "Proceed." she said with a calmer inflection but no less attitude.

"In my defense, she lured me up here with the promise of free fake doughnuts." He threw a hand back to the door along with his cupulbility. "Since when is it a crime to enjoy a plastic doughnut with my daughter?"

"So how is it that you ended up cleaning in her room?"

"She was cute?" He shrugged, still trying to make light of the situation.

"Weeks, Rick! We have weeks…" Michonne lit into him. "You might as well say days, the weeks are so few, and there will be an actual newborn baby in this house. Now Judith had a good run. But you aren't doing her any favors babying her like you do. She will always be the baby girl, but she's got to be a big girl, too."

"She's just a kid, Michonne. I just want her to be a kid as long as possible, I guess." He shrugged. "Before the world can really hurt her." Rick explained, thinking of all the ways life could break you that would make a broken arm pale in comparison. Right now, though, a fractured bone was good enough to submit as evidence of his wife's groundless accusations. "She's got a broken arm." Rick said in a cool rebuttal, "She's legitimately handicapped. Some people might call you heartless." Rick dared and crossed his arms, mirroring her defensive stance.

"Well, _some people_ better watch their mouths." She said warning him. He lowered his head to hide his amusement at her threats spilling over the biggest cutest belly he'd ever seen. "But I'm glad you brought up heartless… I see your name on the docket for a civil action…"

"What?" Rick thought he was keeping up with her lingo but now found himself confused.

"The way you've been treating Carl…?"

"How have I been treatin' Carl?" he asked, teetering on playing dumb and actual ignorance.

After a gasp, Michonne widened her eyes and shouted as best she could without raising her voice. "Like this whole thing is his fault!"

"Well, he was supposed to be holdin' her hand."

"And he was, she pulled away from him."

"So it's _her_ fault?"

"I'm not assigning guilt in that case. It was an accident. Accidents happen. I just thank God she's okay." She rubbed her face feeling the stress of that day all over again. She changed her focus quickly. "What is _not_ an accident is the conscious decision you made to violate the agreement we made to have her pull her weight around here."

Rick shook his head in bashful defeat in the face of her arguments. He resorted to his only means of defense, pulling her arms away from her chest to hold both her hands in his. "Okay, okay… I'm sorry. You're right, that was the deal." He admitted, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand. "But I'm not as strong as you are, Chonne. You and Judy can play me like a fiddle. You don't even have to try. Either of you gives me those eyes… I feel like I'm in the Matrix. Blue pill, brown pill, blue pill, brown pill…" Michonne shifted her weight to one leg in a cute little lean. In a heartbeat she melted from her cold courtroom persona and gave him the very brown eyed look he described. "See! Y'all are drivin' me crazy… I plead not guilty by reason of insanity."

Finally, Michonne broke completely and gave him a giggle. In all honesty, she knew his predicament. Caught between a rock such as herself and the hard place of his only daughter's affection, she decided she'd allow for mitigating factors before making her ruling. "Look, Rick." She sat on the bed, looking up at him and started with a less judicial tone, "The two of us have to be on the same page. We're about to be outnumbered in the house. Little Miss Judy can not be running things up in here. I know she was hurt, but if she can run around all morning at the playground like she did today, she can come home and clean her room."

"I know, I know…" He sat beside her, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees as he really thought about what she was saying. The new addition to their family was not going to make parenting any easier.

"And Carl walked her there and back safely today like he has so many other times. I don't think that one incident should tarnish his entire record as a big brother. He loves her so much and wants to make you proud more than anything. Judith's scars are already healing, Carl deserves that too."

"You're right. I'll talk to him." Rick promised with a sigh as he fell back onto the swirl of sheets she'd left from her nap. "I just…" He placed a hand on his chest and cupped his other arm around her bottom, caressing her thigh as she looked over her shoulder at him. He felt that she wasn't wearing any underwear and his eyes went to the swell of her resting backside before he got himself together and focused on his words again. "I just work a dangerous job. If anything happens to me, Carl's gonna be the man of the house. I want him to be responsible and mature enough to look after you guys."

With Rick's confession hitting her, her heart went out to her husband. She would never have known he thought that way. He had them set up financially if the unspeakable should happen, but to hear him worry over their well-being beyond that, made her love him so much more. And there wasn't any question that Carl would always live up to his father's expectations. Michonne raised herself a little, turning to face her husband for a better view of his fretful features, she placed her hand over the one on his heart. "Rick, Carl is also a kid. How about we let them both be kids… who are responsible for contributing to the household in age-appropriate ways. Besides..." she decided to tease him now, "who says I won't remarry?"

"I do!" He said with a straight face, sending Michonne tumbling her face onto his chest in hearty laughter. "Hey, don't laugh! Michonne. Hey.." He tried to capture her gaze and get her attention but she kept falling over top of him, weak from his state of alarm. Rick captured both her cheeks in his hands and spoke seriously through her laughter. "Anything happens to me I forbid you to remarry…"

Michonne was still in stitches, "Forbid?"

"Yeah. Forbid." He said pulling her lips to his for a series of sensual pecks that morphed into moaning tongue tussling as Michonne dispatched her hand to travel down his torso to rub along the tent he was pitching in his pants. He slipped his wide palm from her cheek to her neck. He released her lips long enough to bury his face in her hair, his lips on her ear, he suggested with a low rumble, "So you better get as much of this lovin' as you can... _while_ you can."

Refreshed from her nap, she had just enough energy to share an orgasm with her husband. She unbuckled his belt while he pushed his jeans from his hips. It dawned on her, as she threw a knee over his body to straddle him, that this may have been his plan all along- to end up in the bedroom behind a locked door on the receiving end of her passion. The thought made her smile as he reached a hand under the shade of her heavy form.

Michonne murmured out her approval as Rick held her with one hand full of her ass and his other palm clutching her inner thigh, he swiped his coated thumb up from her moistening entrance to her sublime hub of sensation, just above. He pressed her button as she began rolling her pelvis against the pressure. She had her cocoa butter soft fingers wrapped around his statuesque length, her upward stroke of his rigid member made his legs tense and his palms squeeze her tighter.

"Come on. Sit on it, Michonne." Rick pulled at her bottom half, smiling up at the telling hints written all over her body- her hooded eyes, her parted lips, the peaks of her breasts emerging through the soft jersey material of her shirt. "You know you want to. Let daddy put you right back to sleep." He said as he started to move his hands slowly all over her body in the most sensually hypnotic way. She eased her ready sex onto his, moaning euphorically as she settled down on top of him to the view of the tip of his soft pink tongue licking over his soft pink lips. "Stay right there."

He lifted his back off the bed, molding his body around the curve of her big happy belly to attack her lips once more. Guiding him to the exact spot inside her where she needed him to be, her eyes drifted back, shut up tightly between her lids. Michonne started to move and Rick descended back to the level of the bed, keeping her in his intense gaze in anticipation of seeing her break apart all over him.

"Mama!" Judith's voice came through the door accompanied by a steady frantic knock.

Michonne licked her lips and rolled her eyes in a very different way than she had just a moment ago. Her face was twisted in agony as Rick brought his palms down the front of his face in frustration.

"Yes, sweetie? What's up?" Michonne called back sweetly.

"Come see my room! It's clean."

"Okay, baby girl. Give mama ten minutes." Michonne requested, in a nosedive to reach her husband's lips again.

"Ten minutes?" Judith was dumbfounded. To her parents chagrin, she insisted, "You gotta come now, mama! My room will be messy again if you wait that long!"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

It's the end for this charming Grimes 2.0 story and **Sophiasown** is ready to take us home. If you like your fluff with a side of humor, and some all around good story telling, then get ready for her conclusion to Judith's story. Don't forget to check out her other works at her ff page!

 **-We're The Ones Who Write**

* * *

"I'm telling you Maggie, she had him wrapped around her little finger and she knew it. But I was onto my little munchkin." Maggie held a hand to her mouth, although there was no need to stifle her laugh in the little girls haven they were in. The laughter and squeals could be heard around them as their daughters joined in the fun with the other ecstatic girls. It was a staple visit once a month. Judy looked forward to what she referred to as the Holy Grail's of Saturdays where she got to play at her most favorite place in the world, with her bestest friend in the world.

Carol's Castle was every seven year old's dream; Giant yellow tea cups, cardboard castle cut outs, nail and hair stations and cupcakes galore. The little ladies sanctuary was created by Carol Pelletier, a single mom with three little girls that needed entertaining on a regular basis. It was also targeted for _Mommy and me_ bonding time. Michonne thought it was a good idea to bring Judith just before Andre was due to arrive. With her broken arm they hadn't been able to visit for the past few weeks. Michonne called up her girl Maggie and made a play date. Maggie's daughter Mallory and Judith were besties and looked forward to any time they spent together.

"She was always a handful." Maggie commented watching their two girls paint each other's nails on the mini, round purple version of their own table.

"I overheard her telling Carl last week that Beyonce said girls run the world. All because the poor guy didn't want to hand over the remote!" Another round of laughter split between the close friends. Michonne watched her daughter giggle as she played with Mallory, she was happy which made Michonne happy too.

"How has she been since Andre's arrival?" It had been a month of adjusting for the entire Grimes family since the third Grimes baby had entered the world.

"Honestly she's been such a help. I'm very proud of her. She understands she isn't the baby anymore. She takes her big sister-ing very seriously." Judith had grown a lot more independent and very helpful since her cast came off, but the real change in her babygirl was the way she interacted with Andre.

"And Rick?" Maggie was curious about the change in the dynamics of the nuclear family with the addition of the baby. Michonne leaned into her hand as she contemplated the brunette's question. Rick had been apprehensive of letting the coddling reigns go where Judith was concerned, but her progression thus far was enough to know their little girl was growing up to be a responsible young lady. Michonne felt proud that her precious Judith was growing up before her eyes.

"Well I'm happy to hear it. I'm hoping she's giving Mallory all the big sister advice she has." Maggie said with a telling smile. Michonne looked at her with a grin that almost split her lips. She read between her words and reached for her hand in affection.

"Are you….?" Her words fell away with her excitement.

Maggie nodded in confirmation. "Due in seven months." Michonne experienced a sense of contentment knowing she and Maggie were indeed kindred spirits and were most certainly going through life together. They both looked at Judith and Mallory who were discussing a playmate at their school. They overheard Mallory say to Judith she was happy God made their classmate Anna pretty because she sure wasn't smart.

The two women couldn't help but laugh, "Can you imagine going through puberty with these girls?" Maggie asked still in disbelief at her daughter's topic of conversation.

"Yeah, Rick said he's glad he gets paid to carry a gun."

"I know that's right!" Maggie tipped her tea towards her in salute.

 **...**

"Ssshhh" Judith hovered over a sleeping Andre as Carl stepped into the living room where his sister sat on the orange couch watching their brown eyed baby brother asleep in his bassinet.

"I just wanted to see if he was awake." Carl still made an attempt at peeking at Dre who with his peaceful disposition seemed to be sleeping on a cloud..

"Mama said I'm in charge while she finishes up dinner," she said with authority and power. Carl rolled his eyes to the ceiling, his sister was nothing but extra at times.

"Can we play on your PlayStation tonight after dinner?" Judith had developed a liking for car racing. Her brother shared his control when he was in a good mood; Judith was just looking for an opening. Carl folded his arms, his white T-shirt peeking out beneath his plaid shirt and eyed Judith speculatively. "After what you did? Nah you're still on time out." He was still reeling over his sister's mischievousness from last week.

She remembered her shenanigans from last week and looked at him with her wide, pretty blue eyes but he only softened slightly.

"Carl! I said I was sorry." She lowered her voice not to interrupt her brother's nap. She wanted her mommy to be proud of her.

"You bedazzled my notebooks Judith!"

She gazed at Carl, glimpsed at the ceiling and eyed him seriously, "Carl have you ever seen Frozen? Let it go." Her tone was drier than the Sahara desert and Carl couldn't help but laugh.

"Mama said we have to forgive." She walked towards Carl and brought her tone to a mere whisper. "And far as I can see it Mama and Daddy…" she pointed at the kitchen where Michonne and Rick were preparing dinner, "Are gonna be on our tails about being good. I think it's best us kids stick together."

Carl knew Judith was a handful but these days her 7 year old brain was making plenty of sense. "Ok Judy, you got it." Andre, not to be left out of the pact amongst the Grimes kids began to whimper in his bassinet. Judith rushed to him, the thought of car racing erased from her mind. She placed her hand lightly on his belly and hummed him back to his peaceful place. Carl stood amazed, with football practice and hanging with his friends he knew he wasn't around much. Judith seemed to know and understand fully the little guy's needs.

"Where did you learn to do that?"

She watched him confidently and answered in the same proud tone, "Carl, he's a baby. He just wanted someone who loves him to comfort him."

Carl was unaware the book _How_ _To_ Be _A Big Sister 101_ was written by Judith Grimes.

"Well you're good at that Judes." He couldn't help the fondness in his voice. Judy was no longer behaving like the baby in the house. Her arm had healed notably well and she was enjoying her new elder sibling role considering how reluctant she was about the change Andre would bring to their lives.

"Thanks Carl! So can I play Gran Turismo or not?" She made a concerted effort to ask again in hope he would say yes.

"Carl! Judith! Dinner!" Rick summoned from the kitchen.

"Coming Dad!" Carl stuck his tongue out at Judith, happy he didn't have to answer.

"How was your day son?" Rick asked as Michonne poured the lemonade he prepared for them. Andre was wide awake in his Daddy's arms, gazing up at Rick as though he was the sun. Michonne had outdone herself with dinner which included a broccoli and carrots medley, mashed potatoes and baked chicken with apple pie for dessert.

"It was good! Got an A on my math test." Carl watched as Michonne heaped two generous scoops of potatoes on his plate, his belly rumbling at the sight and smell of the food.

"That's great Carl!" Michonne beamed proudly.

Rick looked up at the love of his life, her eyes brightened the world when she smiled at their kids. It was a sight he would never grow tired of. Michonne eyed Judy as she pushed around the green and orange pickings on her plate. She wasn't too fond of the healthy stuff but she knew her mother well, she wasn't going to be partaking in any apple pie unless those veggies were in her stomach.

With everyone's meal's before them, Rick asked Judith to bless the food. The family joined hands and waited for Judith to lead them in prayer.

"Ok Daddy, everybody close their eyes." She peeked through her shut ones to ensure her family was being compliant. When she saw they were, she began. "Dear God, thank you for this meal that mama made, even though she said these are the worst potatoes daddy ever bought at the farmers market. Help me, most gracious God, to swallow those yucky veggies because I really need some of that delicious apple pie. Also, Mommy keeps saying we need fair taxes so please give us that and help her to stop arguin' with my daddy about leaving the toilet seat up because he's a guy and we know how guys are. Thank you for fixin' my arm, God. Bless my brothers Carl and Dre, because I love them so much, and thank you for making me a big sister. A-men!"

Michonne was biting her lips, Rick's hand rested on his forehead and Carl was straight out laughing.

"Judy! What was that?" Carl asked incredulously.

"A prayer! Father Gabriel said a prayer is just talking to God!" She wasn't very impressed she was being laughed at, especially when it was a delay to her dessert.

"Thank you for that umm….prayer….sweetheart," Rick didn't want to laugh so he stuffed a spoonful of food in his mouth as a distraction.

"Worst potatoes? Really babe?" Rick teased his wife and she made a face at him and smiled. He knew on the next visit to the farmer's market she would be certainly there to accompany him. When plates were cleared and the happy chatter of the family had simmered down, Michonne caught Judith's attention. "I have a gift for you."

They were like magic words and caused Judy's face to light up like it was Christmas morning. She nodded to Rick who retrieved a brown bag on the granite countertop. Michonne gave the bag to Judith and she rummaged through it quickly, pulling out an adorable light brown stuffed bear.

"Mommy! Is this the build-a-bear from the mall?" Judith was fascinated with the build-a-bear kiosk set outside the Hello Kitty store at her mother's favorite shopping spot, but they were always short on time to get one.

"This is for me? What for?"

"For being a big girl. For being so helpful with your brother. To let you know your daddy and I are proud of you. Press his paw." She smoothed the untameable tresses of her girl's hair, wanting to keep a connection between them in the moment. Judith's excitement climbed when she heard the voice of her mother emitting from the bear's paw. She showed off her ballet skills as she performed a pirouette, complete with a floating kiss to her parents; a huge grin plastered on her dimpled face.

Rick observed his wife watching their daughter as she showed Carl the bear with all the elation a seven year old could possess, absorbing the intense loved she had for her. He thought about the simple gift; the recording cost $8, the bear was $10, but the look on Judith's face when she held the stuffed animal to her chest with her eyes shut was priceless. He snuggled Andre closer to his chest, the baby powder scent hung in the air and he kissed his son's head. Andre couldn't have been born into a more loving family.

Michonne, lost in the encompassing warmth of her family, swiped her eyes quickly from any unshed tears that could potentially escape her docks. She redirected herself to the apple pie sent over by Rick's mother.

"Ok so who wants dessert?" She was already full on love but there was always room for pie.

 **...**

Bedtime rituals were completed, Carl retired to his room like a regular teen wanting to be ensconced in his own world, Michonne was feeding Andre and Rick was helping Judith get tucked in. Rick felt like a statue in the room as he watched Judith place her new bear on her pillow and pulled her favorite Lilo and Stitch book from her mini book shelf and settled on the bed.

"You're ready for your story Judes?" Stories were their thing and he looked forward to a few minutes when Judith snuggled in his arms as he imitated every character voice for her story.

"Daddy, can I read my own story tonight?" Rick couldn't say her quest for independence jarred him, it was the feeling of not being needed by his only daughter that was doing him in. Andre was a baby and depended heavily on his Mom and Dad for his basic needs but Judith was of the age where she could choose _who_ and what she needed. He was usually at the top of that list.

"Sure baby. You can." He tucked her purple blanket around her as she settled. She peered up at him her blue eyes a mirror image of his own. "Daddy can I ask you a question?"

Rick sat on the edge of her bed and prepared himself, Judith's questions could go swiftly from _are unicorns real_ to _what does it feel like on your last day of being a child?_

"When we go to Disney World this year are we leaving Dre with Grandma?" She couldn't picture her baby brother going on all those fun rides with them, but she still wanted them all together.

"No, Dre is gonna come with us, he's part of this family now, forever. Your Mama and I will have to take turns holding him, that's all." He hoped he was doing a good job clarifying things.

"Good, because I want him with us, Lilo told Stitch, _Ohana_ means family and family means you don't leave anyone behind." He was touched be her words and her maturity on making room for her brother in their family. A few months ago she wasn't too pleased about being dethroned when she heard the news they were expecting.

"I love you Judith." She opened up her arms to him and he leaned into her embrace. He laughed when he felt her pat his back, as though she knew somehow her daddy was nostalgic for the baby version of herself.

He kissed her forehead and adjusted her unicorn lamp at the side of her bed.

"You should go help Mama, Daddy. I'll be fine." He swiped her hair again, it was growing like a weed and so was she.

He walked to the door and saw Michonne leaned against the door post, silently observing her dynamic duo.

They both watched as Judith got down into her book as she started to read aloud.

"I feel like I've been dumped." It was only a halfway joke for Rick.

"Isn't this what we wanted?" They had been working profusely on Judith's self-sufficiency. Perhaps she was an overachiever in that regard too.

"Yeah but now she doesn't even need me to do anything for her at all." He wasn't quite ready to give Judith so much control yet. She was his baby girl after all.

"She's gonna need you Rick. Don't underestimate the power of the father."

"You sure next year she isn't gonna move out and forget all about me?" Michonne wanted to tease him about the pout on his lips and the slight sadness in his eyes. He was being real and she knew her role, just like Judith knew hers.

"Dads are famous for picking you up when you fall and giving you the courage to try again. When a girl knows her dad believes in her, she knows she can conquer the world. That's your role Rick. You'll do that for Judith because she'll need it and you're the only one who can give that to her." He inhaled Michonne's words as her sentiments echoed in the walls of his heart. He took her by her hand and brushed his _always right_ wife's lips with his.

"Daddy!" Judith called from her bed. "I totally forgot to tell you about what Mallory said in school today." Rick smiled like he had won a million dollars, he was needed after all. Michonne shrugged, fighting hard to not tell Rick _I told you so._

"Looks like my little girl is calling her Daddy."

"Go Daddy." she encouraged as he strutted proudly to Judith's room.

 **...**

"She's asleep?" Michonne asked, as she finished moisturizing her legs in wait for Rick who just stepped into their room. Her desire stirred with one look of his sexy bow legs in his blue boxers and his almost fitted white tee.

"She talked my ear off until her poor body just….gave up." He laughed remembering their conversation; his daughter was an intuitive one. Michonne smirked, throwing her eyes away from his interpretive gaze.

"Go ahead, say it." He knew she would burst if she didn't.

"Say what? That I was right? That you are needed? I would never!" She clutched her chest with an actor's flare, he folded his arms while he observed her antics.

"You're so lucky I think you're the most gorgeous woman on the planet." He found himself on the bed, drawn to her like a magnet. His hands glided up the smooth highway of her legs until he stopped at her thighs.

"There's so much for you to teach her Rick. And Carl and Andre. Never doubt that." She touched his greying stubble as his azure eyes orbited her face.

"It's good to know that Judy and I are in a club just like you and Carl. What are you gonna do when he goes upstate for College?" he asked, unable to predict her response. Michonne and Carl shared a bond no one could penetrate.

"Carl's not going upstate. He's staying here." She wasn't going to think about her son going so far away from her. Not yet at least.

"Neither is Judith." They were both stuck in the same conjured up predicament.

"Whatever comes, we're facing it together. You and me." She remembered getting the disturbing call about Judith's broken arm all those weeks ago. With a baby on the way, Rick's heavy workload as the Sheriff's deputy, her demanding career and a temporary incapacitated child she didn't know how they were going to do it all. She was soon reminded that they were Grimes', and they were a resilient bunch. Together they could face wars.

"You believe in us huh?" He knew she did and her faith in who he was as a man was the reason he was so strong today. She nodded and he tucked her warm body in his strong arms.

"I hope she knows she's stuck with me." He reiterated, unable to think in a few years Judith would be a teenager. He considered purchasing a blood pressure machine.

"Well according to your daughter, _Ohana_ means family and family means nobody gets left behind."

He hadn't realized she was listening in so early in their conversation.

"Thanks baby. Do you know how much I love you, Michonne?" The adulation she effortlessly constructed in his heart was immeasurable. His love for her outweighed the stars in the sky.

"Uh huh. I know, but how about you show me instead." It was a tease she hoped he would deliver on. Her hovered over her, guiding himself between her legs as he kissed her deeply. He paused in his ministrations and held her gaze, needing to express in words the fullness in his heart.

"Thank you for making our life so special, Michonne. I know I'm not around as much as I want to be, but you've done an amazing job with Judith." His daughters journey had just started, but with the influence of Michonne he knew she was on the right track.

She touched his face softly and smiled, "It's not a job if it's something you love."

 _Ohana means family and family means no one gets left behind._


End file.
